For years the market has produced measuring implements that have the measurement quantity shown on the implement, for example; 1/4 cup, 1/3 cup, 1 cup or similar type quantities. The user takes the lid off the canister or container holding the sugar or flour, or other finely divided material, digs or dips the measuring implement into same, then adds a little or removes some before turning it over into a receiving container. We have invented our system to provide an immediate and precise measurement device easily and conveniently usable by all without the need for digging with an implement and without the complexity of devices such as those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
919,917 to C. J. McDuffie, Apr. 27, 1909, showed a measuring dispenser for granular material that has slides to control quantity of flow;
1,414,571 to F. W. Hutchins, May 2, 1922, showed a dispenser with slides, that operated on the same principle as the Hutchins mechanism;
1,864,936 to F. C. Reineking, June 28, 1932, showed a dispenser on a can with indexing means for setting apart any of several predeterminable amounts of material from a supply in the can, and a spout permitting pouring out the amount selected.
3,227,313 issued to G. C. Morena on Jan. 4, 1966 disclosed a hopper with a vertical series of control gates for dispensing preselectable amounts of material.